


The Labyrinth Of Oblivion

by MiyukiMash16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyukiMash16/pseuds/MiyukiMash16





	The Labyrinth Of Oblivion

Caelan was staring outside from the window, as the bus was moving toward its destination, Black Lake Town. It had been three years since he last set his feet at his hometown because he was studying abroad. Caelan could not stop smiling as soon as the bus pulled to a stop at the Almair Bus Terminal.

He grabbed his backpack and a duffel bag quickly, and made his way out of the bus into the now packed Terminal. He stopped for a while, looking at his surroundings for his family when suddenly he was tackled to the ground, engulfed in a big hug by none other than Adora Rae, his baby sister.

Adora Rae, Caelan’s one and only little sister. She was ten years old but had a mindset of three years old. She’s what you called ‘special children’. During her birth, the doctor came across some complication, in which later resulted Adora to acquire such state. Caelan loved his sister, nonetheless. He would do whatever it takes to protect her.

She giggled as he pulled her away, gently, “Hiya sis. I know you missed me, but, everyone is looking at us. How about you let me get up so I can give you a proper hug.” Instead of answering, Adora got up, slowly, but with smiles plastering on her face. Before Caelan could even stand up properly, Adora already flung herself at him as Mrs. Kayden approached her two children.

“Welcome home, son.” She said as she brought him into a hug.

“Thanks, mom. Good to be back home.” After giving a small kiss on her cheek, he continued, “Where’s dad?”

“Ah, I’m afraid he will be late as he got caught up in traffic, but he said he’ll just see you when we got home. Come on then. I’m pretty sure other that your dad and all of your friends are very excited to see you.” Caelan nodded as he gathered his stuff while Adora was clinging onto his side. The family of three soon made their way back home, shuffling through the sea of people.

On their way back home, Mrs. Kayden decided to make a quick stop at the bakery, to pick up some pastries she had ordered earlier that day. Mrs. Kayden had invited close friends and family member to celebrate the return of Caelan.

As their car passed through the town, Caelan could see the changes that had occurred around his hometown. Although not much, but he could see that a lot of business tycoons had chosen his hometown to open their shops and cafes. As soon as Mrs. Kayden started to drive away, they passed an old maze hedge, with an old house. That house belongs to the Osborn family. When he was still small boy, Caelan would always play hide-n-seek with his friends.

The current owner was Ms. Alexa Osborn. She was seventy years old lady, with a small and lean body. She never got married, no one knew the reasons why she stayed single although the town people said during her younger days, and a lot of men were trying to get her attention. Alas, she had declined every single of them. Even so, she was nice and all the children liked her. She would provide them with foods whenever they would come to play.

Caelan made a mental note to bring his sister there, in a week or so. He would love to drop by and visit Ms. Osborn since he had not since for a few years now. He wondered if she was still around. He would have to ask his mother later about it.

They got home soon after, and Caelan could see his father, already waiting by the door, followed by friends and relatives. As soon as Caelan got out of the car, he decided to greet them first, leaving his bags to be taken at a later time. After a small hugging ceremony, everybody got back into the house to presume the party.

Caelan had missed this and he had the biggest grin so far.


End file.
